


冬之祭 | THE RITE OF WINTER

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/M, Wartime Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 乙女向。大约1775-1781年（实际故事里的时间可能不准确），刺客康纳和军需官妹子的战时恋爱故事。充满了瞎编的细节和自嗨。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 4





	冬之祭 | THE RITE OF WINTER

**0**

阿基里斯信中提到的那名青年来得非常准时。

收件人是你的师父，他在火炉前拆开印有独特纹章的封蜡，叹了口气：

“我快有十年没见过这种信了。”

你没能捕捉到这句话的含义。师父是开拓地最好的猎手之一，也是娴熟的工匠。从猎人协会退休之后，他在波士顿经营猎具生意，培养学徒，并在珍稀的兽皮挂毯前回忆青年时代的丰功伟绩，其余的事情一概不予涉足。哪怕如今时局动荡，他也坚信独善其身才是美德，甚至耻笑那些拿着枪炮对峙的混蛋：“他们永远都不懂什么能被征服，什么不能。”

但自从他收到那封信，事情似乎发生了变化。他踱了几圈步子，仔细阅读那几行文字，最后将它投入火炉，并指示你道：“在店外挂出牌子，本周五下午关门谢客。有人来访。”

现在你知道客人是谁了。

门口的青年微低着头，双手交握，眼神谨慎而倔强。尽管他的样貌十分年轻，你还是能从体格和着装看出他绝非等闲。他走进店门的一刻，好像头顶的天花板都矮了几分；虽然携带武器上街对平民而言也是常事，但他行走的兵器库般的武装也实属夸张。棕色皮肤让他乍看上去像西班牙人的后裔，但编成辫子的发型、衣服上的兽皮和羽毛装饰似乎表明事实并非如此。

“你就是康纳。”你的师父威严地坐在扶手椅上，依照信中的介绍叫出他的名字，脸上却带着半嘲讽半哀痛的神情，“告诉我，年轻人，阿基里斯·达文波特有多久没走出他愚蠢的庄园了？那里恐怕已经摇摇欲坠了吧？”

“他确实不常出门，”叫做康纳的青年简短地回答，声音柔和，“我想这也是他派我来的原因。”

“十年的杳无音信！十年的与世隔绝！”你的师父一拳砸在桌上，把你吓得不轻，“现在凭一张纸就想让我再去掺合你们的那堆破事？我老了，和阿基里斯一样是非不分手抖眼花，只关心这番折腾之后殖民地还能腾出几尺好地埋葬我的骨头。”

康纳没有回嘴，只是不易察觉地皱了皱眉，显然没有打算就此离开。

你的师父依旧怒目圆睁，但方才那番发泄似乎多少打消了他心头郁积的怒气。“你，”他又一拍桌子，命令道，“看看他的弓。别误会，我只是看不下去有人成天背着这些破烂玩意儿跑来跑去。”

“好的。”你点头，随即转向康纳，“先生，麻烦你……”

他迟疑了短暂的一瞬，显然不习惯将自己的贴身武器交给旁人。当他从背上卸下弓和箭袋，你双手接过，大致审视了一番。

对使用者的身量而言，这张弓不算长，大约45英寸，由桑橙木制成，整体因为年岁呈现焦糖的色泽。为了增加强度，弓背铺有麋鹿后腱，缠有牛筋，手法整体不算讲究，但可靠实用——这是北美原住民工艺的特色。只不过，环境使然，弓体有些受潮，弓弦磨损，粗绳缠制的握把也需要更换。

至于箭，你取出一支，在手中试着弯折了一下，询问康纳平时猎取目标的距离和体型。

康纳还没有来得及回答，你的师父突然干笑两声：“还是我来向你介绍吧，年轻的女士。他是一名刺客，他的猎物是人。”

十几分钟后，你将康纳送出门外。“我们会修复和保养你的弓，并且根据它的强度重新配箭支，”你紧张得语速飞快，而且几乎没有抬眼看他，尽管你很确定他一直盯着你，这似乎是他的习惯，“在粘箭羽之前希望你能来测试一下箭杆，我们会备好不同种类的箭镞供你选用。如果有什么关于武器的其他需求——”你飞快地瞟了一眼他腰间的印第安战斧，“请随时告诉我们。”

“谢谢。”他简洁地说。

“那么，过两周再见，……先生？”

“叫我康纳就可以。”他回答，然后拉下外衣兜帽，像从未出现过一样混入波士顿熙熙攘攘的人群。而你一跺脚跟，迅速回到店里，拿出平生最冒昧的语气质问你的师父到底把你牵扯进了什么古怪之中。

**1**

为刺客组织提供军需。你花了好久才消化之前那封信件的真正意义。这竟然是你师父的老本行，而他一直对此绝口不提，甚至在醉醺醺吹牛皮的夜晚都未曾透露半分——然后不由分说地把你拖下了水。

“不要摆出那种脸色，大小姐，”你的师父一边检查康纳的弓一边说，“说是刺客组织，现在也只有两个人而已，其中之一还是足不出户的老头子，不是乐得轻松吗？好了，现在，立刻，给我去准备熬胶。”

你转身，踹开店铺的后门，掩着口鼻钻进了工作间风干鱼鳔的腥臭和大锅蒸腾而出的热气之中。

两周后，康纳如约前来，你将修复如新的猎弓递给这名刺客，满意地看到他露出珍爱之物失而复得的神情。他仔细打量着崭新缠制的弓弦、重新铺筋并以蓖麻油和蜂蜡擦拭的弓体，赞叹的眼神真诚且毫无遮拦，让你不由得耳朵发烫。

“这真是……太漂亮了。谢谢。”他说。

“那是当然，从波士顿到开拓地，没人能质疑我和我徒弟的手艺。”师父大手一挥，示意你们往后院走去，“现在来试试你的弓，然后给她配上箭。狩猎之神想不眷顾都不行。”

虽然北美大部分猎手都放弃了传统弓箭，但对刺客而言，当下火器的工艺水平暂时无法满足他们安静且精准的伏击需求。康纳使用的旧箭在狩猎时的杀伤力和制动效果已然足够，但相对偏软的箭杆让他难以在城市中对毫无觉察的目标一箭封喉。为此你们重新挑选木材，制作挠度更低的箭支。

“40码内确保精度。”你的师父说，指示康纳用未上箭羽的秃箭进行试射，根据偏离红心的程度选用最合适的箭杆。

“这种就可以。”你挑出其中一支白蜡木制成的箭杆，配上相对宽扁的锥形箭镞。之后，你为他的箭漆上属于他的图样，粘上染成蓝色的鹰羽。不知有多少人将因此毫无察觉地殒命。康纳全程着迷地盯着你的工作。虽然他自己也能动手制作箭矢，但无法做到如此精细，开弓搭箭的手感从未如此富有韧性。

“请小心使用。”你将弓和箭袋一并还给他。

当他准备离开时，你的师父叫住了他。“拿着这个，还有这个。”他说，左手递出一封给阿基里斯的信件（里面满是辱骂和抱怨的话语），右手递出一柄斧头。你在师父的珍藏中见过那柄斧头，奇特的镂空造型和康纳腰带上的金属标志别无二致，让它比一般的战斧更加轻量灵活。木质斧柄根据配重精心选材和打磨，覆有耐磨的皮革和流苏装饰。

“看来你是整个北美殖民地仅存的刺客。想想这意味着什么吧。”你的师父说。康纳接过刺客战斧，熟练地挥舞了几下，随即点头道谢，无声地消失在夜色中。

**2**

你花了一些时间了解刺客和圣殿骑士的往事，怀疑自己能否担起军需官的重任。波士顿街头的形势一天比一天严峻。这些年，强制征收的印花税、因倾茶事件封锁的港口和自由之子领导的零星抵抗让人们嗅到战争的前奏。才刚入夜，街道上就几乎空无一人，家家户户门窗紧闭，只有几条流浪狗尚在无忧无虑地游荡。

你点上油灯，研究面前厚厚的账本。“我可不知道军需官还要承担会计工作。”你抱怨道，“过一阵子他们是不是就要找我去达文波特庄园当管家了？”

“那不是更好吗？”你师父把腿放在桌上，悠闲地喝着麦酒，大言不惭，“至少康纳是少数不会被你吓跑的年轻人。机会难得呀，姑娘。”

听到这话，你“砰”地合上账本夹在胳膊下，抓起油灯回到楼上的卧室，一路制造不满的巨响。深夜，你换好衣服准备入睡，却突然没来由地对着月光审视起自己因长年的学徒生涯变得粗糙的指尖，总是沾着动物蛋白腥臭的乱发，缺乏日照而显得不健康的肤色，为了工作方便随意系起的朴素着装。第二天早上，你还趴在店铺的窗前，盯着街上穿着体面长裙、撑着阳伞、皮肤柔软的美丽女性来来往往。当那个几乎遮蔽阳光的高大身影走进店门的时候，你猛地回过神来。

“噢，康纳。”每次和他交谈，你的语速都会不自然地加快，“这是整理完的一部分账目。还有什么可以为你效劳？”

他接过账本，真诚地向你致谢。他的姿态每次都过于郑重，你只好坐在椅子上理了理那并不存在的裙摆。

“我马上要去列克星敦执行任务，”康纳说，“目前看来，更大规模的冲突在所难免。我想知道……你们在这里是否安全？”

“我们没问题。”你回答，“师父虽然年事已高，但对付几个流氓和税官还是小事一桩。我们行事低调也不会引来麻烦。请尽管放心。”

他点点头，表示会让一些“朋友”帮忙留意你们附近的动静，并留下一种叫做绳镖的东方武器，请你们研究它是否有因地制宜的改良空间。等一切安排妥当，他突然停下，环视简朴而略显凌乱的店面，问道：

“你们这里，并没有花？”

“花？”你茫然道，“康纳，我们开的是猎具店。园艺店出门左拐走上两个十字路口就是。”

“我是说，你……作为女性……也不喜欢花吗？”

“这不是没有地方放嘛！”话语未经大脑便已出口，甚至忽略了他话中那个奇怪的“也”字。你看到康纳的肤色仿佛又深了一度，他简单地告辞，阔步走出门去，只留你缓慢地反应过来，难堪到想钻到柜台底下一整天都不露面。

如同康纳所预言的那样，北美殖民地的局势急转直下。红衫军挨家挨户收缴武器，封存弹药。很快传来列克星敦和康科德爆发冲突的消息。紧接着，波士顿被围，粮食配给急剧减少，每走几步就能看到列队巡逻的红衫军。

“现在你可后悔没被叫去达文波特庄园了吧。”你的师父说，埋首于厚厚的文字资料，准备将改良镖头的图纸带给城里仅剩的民间铁匠。

你咬牙切齿地编制新的镖绳，手指都快磨出血来。康纳一连几个月都不见踪迹，和开拓地的交易活动也因为形势所迫不得不暂停。“这根本不是他的战争，康纳没必要参与。”你说，“不管那群民兵在争取什么，好处都落不到我们头上。我对此深有体会。”

你的师父意味深长地看了你一眼：“这不仅是自由之子和英军的战争，我的大小姐，同时也是刺客和圣殿的。北美刺客在十年前几乎被赶尽杀绝，阿基里斯必须扳回这一局，否则就再也没机会了。”

“我只是害怕康纳对战争的结果抱有什么不切实际的期待。”你忧心忡忡，不想承认正是你亲手制作的武器将康纳送上前途未卜的征程。你只希望它们的利刃能帮他突围一切狰狞的敌人。有那么一瞬间，你被自己脑海中的血腥念头吓到了。面目模糊的人们一个接一个捂着脖子倒下，红衣卫兵悬挂在闹市人偶似的前后晃荡。在漆黑如阵雨阴云的硝烟中，遍身猩红的康纳向你走来，摊开手掌，掌心是一朵娇柔的白色野花：

“你……也不喜欢花吗？”

你不知道自己还能否从这个睁着眼睛的噩梦中醒来。

**3**

康纳再次出现的时候，已是冬末。波士顿之围终告结束，现在城市中的堡垒由爱国者控制。街道重新变得熙攘，气氛轻快起来。你将改良过的绳镖和图纸递给他，走出店外，抓着自己的衣角看着他。

“达文波特家园现在还没有铁匠，但我会试着找一个。”他像从前一样道谢，将补给放进马鞍旁的袋子，“另外，我们有些矿石资源可用。如果有什么需要的，请写信给我，我会让运送队一并送来。”

你靠在店门口的柱子上，突兀地说：“康纳……你知道我为什么会到这里来做学徒吗？”

“这对殖民地女性来说，确实不是常见的选择。”康纳站在马前，认真地等你继续。

你轻轻挠了挠鼻子，避开他的目光：“我有一个兄弟，所以我得不到父母的任何财产。他们过世之后，我不被饿死的唯一的出路就是结婚。而我潜在的结婚对象都是什么人呢？出入风月场的士绅之子，经营丝绸生意的中年男人，将戒严法令送去签字的跑腿小吏……不，我一个都不乐意。所以我偷来马夫儿子的衣服，背着一杆猎枪跑了，直到师父从一只黑熊的爪子底下把我拎出来。”

“我的大小姐，你看上去一无是处，除了这些纤细的手指。”当时，你的师父如此评价道，“来吧，只要肯闭上嘴吃苦，我就能让你派上用场。否则你就等着像街头那些年轻姑娘一样，落得为一口热饭对陌生男人打开双腿的下场。”

在依旧微寒的风中，康纳严肃的神情略带疑惑。“抱歉。”他突然小心地伸出胳膊，轻轻掸去落在你辫子上的一片枯叶。

“我只是想说，”你试探地上前半步，仰头看着这张久违的、仅对少数人露出亲切表情的脸，“康纳，你可以竭尽所能地打赢这场战争，但我的命运也许并不会因此变得更好。你和你族人的命运……也许也不会因此变得更好。”

康纳歪着头沉默了一会儿，好像在思考什么。“但战争就在这里，”他轻声说，“总得有人去打，而且赢总比输好，不是吗？”

“也是，你说得对。”你努力将嘴角上扬，看着他点头告别，跨上马背。“啊对了，虽然这个季节才说有些晚，但是我准备了一个花瓶。”你追上去补充道，“如果你看到什么合适的花，可以帮我带来吗？”

“当然。”他眼中难得露出一抹浅笑，策马离去。

一年后，北美殖民地宣布独立。“天呐！一觉醒来，我变成了美国人！”你的师父举起手中的酒杯嚷道。但战争还在继续。时不时，你的花瓶中会出现叫不出名字的美丽花朵。在康纳抽不开身的时候，就由近年征召的兄弟会新人代他拜访店铺。

“简直不敢相信！ 你们这群蠢货竟然用菜刀暗杀，菜刀！这是对军需官的侮辱！”你的师父中气十足地咆哮，挥舞着袖剑的图纸忿忿不平，“你们知道我当年花了多久才照阿基里斯的意思做出这种能当匕首用的袖剑？！叫康纳亲自过来解释这是怎么回事！图纸我早就给了，堂堂兄弟会连个像样的铁匠都找不到吗？！”

你恨不得退回二楼的房间用枕头捂上自己的耳朵：“放过他们吧师父，打仗的时候家园的财政比较困难，再加上武器禁令，哪里还有敢营业的铁匠……”

“海路贸易呢？阿基里斯身上有几个子儿，我心里可门清。”你的师父不依不饶，你决定不和他计较，让新人们保证敦促康纳尽早解决他们的装备问题，实在不行就询问南美兄弟会是否有合适的资源提供。

“还有一件事要让康纳亲自解释，”师父话锋突转，无视新人们“菜刀也能用”的反驳，指了指桌上的花瓶，继续吼道，“他给我徒弟送了一年花了，却毫无下一步的举动，这是什么意思？他对这位年轻的女士到底有什么打算？”

一瞬间死一般的寂静过后，新刺客们哄堂大笑，而你只想立刻抄起扫帚把他们轰走，再将散发着毒气的树漆扔进你师父的房间。出乎意料的是，师父忽然转过头来，眼中充满货真价实的忧虑：“我的大小姐，如果你又因为男人的缘故离家出走跑到荒野里去，你可知道我会多么痛心？”

“我不会，”你败下阵来，举起双手，赌咒地看着天花板，“我发誓不会。”

看来上天不想让康纳当着你师父的面作出解释。某一天他好不容易抽出时间，风尘仆仆来到店里，师父却恰好不在。他环顾四周，不知是懊恼还是暗自松了口气，随即将刺客战斧递给你，请你帮他调整一下有些打滑的握把。你拆开包裹木质斧柄的皮革，发现因为汗水和血渍的浸泡，的确到了该更换的时候。从清洁木头开始，他一如既往地盯着你，仿佛你手上的动作格外赏心悦目。

“对不起，今天来得有些急，没有找到合适的花。”他说。

“这没有什么，康纳。不必特地为这种小事操心。”你一边回答，一边将新的牛皮裁成大小合适的条状，耐心而齐整地重新缠上斧柄。他本可以去办自己的事，然后再回来取斧头，但他选择留在店里，时而看看你手上的活计，时而翻看账本，将运送队派往不同的地方。

“好了，你试试。”几个小时后，你将战斧还给他。

“谢谢。”康纳接过斧头，拿在手里转了几下，“另外，我找到了一个铁匠。他同意搬到家园，这样新刺客装备的问题就解决了。”

你点点头，冲他笑了笑。过了一会儿，你将冰凉的手背贴着自己逐渐发烫的脸，用尽可能轻松的语气开口道：“说起来，我师父还想知道，呃，你对我……有什么打算？”

康纳花了一段时间才理解这个问题背后的涵义。“我的确有一些打算。”他说，又歪着头思考了一阵，“但我觉得现在还……时机未到。”

“时机未到。”你重复道，将手背从脸上拿下来。

“是的。”

“我明白了。”你再次点头。谨慎而缓慢地，你伸出一只手，不确定他会有什么反应。他犹豫了一会儿，像对待什么易碎物品一样托起它，然后俯身，在细小的指节间印上一个轻柔的吻。

这让你的心脏差点当场停跳。哪怕对这场战争还要持续多久毫无概念，对所谓的独立和自由将要带来什么毫无信心，至少在此时此刻，你乐意将自己的未来交托给他，就像他把未来交托给一个全然未知、却几乎和人类历史一样悠久的事业。

**∞**

1781年初，距离你和康纳初次见面已经超过六个年头，而战争还没有停止的迹象。爱国者和原住民部落的合作破裂了，阿诺德将军的背叛给华盛顿沉重的打击，来自法国的拉法耶特侯爵则多少挽回了些局势。康纳的工作因此变得更加繁忙，你已经很久没有见到他。又逢冬季，花瓶一连几个月都空空如也。但管理账本和修缮装备足以填满你所有胡思乱想的时间。

只不过，不管在白天还是夜晚，你依然能看到那些噩梦。在你打磨刀刃、给握把编制绳结、或者为木制品涂油上漆的时候，总有凝结的血块溅落其上，让你不由自主地花更多时间清洁和打扫这些并不存在的污渍。

“不幸的消息。”当你的师父裁开手中的信件，你一瞬间忘记该如何呼吸，只有目光绝望地落在他身上。“放轻松，姑娘，康纳没事，但阿基里斯状况很不好。穿暖和些，我们得去达文波特庄园走一趟。”他说。

在冬季的风雪中骑马穿过开拓地是个疯狂的举动，幸好你的师父是个老练的猎手，熟知安全的路线和躲避严寒的背风处。即便如此，两天后，抵达达文波特庄园门口时，你已经冻得浑身僵硬，几乎感觉不到自己的手脚。迎接你们的康纳不得不扶着你下马。

“你们不该在这种天气过来。”康纳焦躁地说，比你上次见到他时显得更加疲惫和悲伤。他牵着你的手，带你穿过及腰的深雪，直到你们终于裹着干燥的毯子，手捧热茶坐在壁炉前。

“阿基里斯在哪里？”你的师父问道。

“在隔壁，他的卧室。”康纳回答，帮你们把浸湿的外套挂起来晾干，“他已经好几天卧床不起，但非常清醒，可以说话。医生来看过了，说没有想象中严重，只是需要休息。之前护士每天都过来察看，但这几天风雪太大，我让她回去了。”

这是你第一次拜访家园，觉得它仿佛漫天白雪当中的一座孤岛。尽管经过修缮，还是看得出来这幢房子和它的主人一样颤颤巍巍、垂垂老矣，木头地板随着你们的脚步吱呀作响。康纳象征性地敲了敲阿基里斯房间的门，然后推门进去。

“老东西，你看起来糟透了。”你的师父毫不客气地说。

康纳离开房间，去确认晚饭的食材。你在师父身后观察着这位名义上的北美刺客导师。床边靠着一根拐杖，老人黝黑的脸饱经风霜，神情阴郁，每一道皱纹都在诉说他不堪的命运。待你们坐定，他用沙哑而和蔼的声音开口道：

“我倒是很高兴见到你，朋友。感谢你和这位美丽的女士近几年对我们的帮助。”

“托你吉言，让我到老也不得安生。”

两个老头随即爆发出一阵刺耳的大笑，仿佛漏气的风箱般一唱一和。他们聊了一会儿你听不懂的家常，直到气氛不易察觉地转向严肃。

“你知道，我曾经犯下不可饶恕的过错，我只希望那些兄弟可以宽恕我。我很快就要亲自向他们赎罪了。”阿基里斯说，“康纳的出现给了我一个将功补过的机会，这是我从未奢求过的。他单纯又鲁莽，但依然给了老朽如我新的希望——尽管这可能为他自己带来不幸。”

你的师父只是用手指摩挲着自己的下巴。

“这个兄弟会需要他。替我照看他，老朋友，不要让他的天性被人利用，不要让他追求人所不能把握的东西。帮他完成必须肩负的战斗，放弃命中不属于他的胜利。”暮年的导师短暂地看了你一眼，“就这些，我别无所求。”

“说什么呢，老东西。只要熬过冬天，一切都会好的。”师父轻快地回答，“对此我清楚得很。”

然而，在厨房见到康纳时，你的师父卸下强颜欢笑的脸，表情凝重：“这恐怕是他最后的冬天了，康纳，你将要承担的责任超乎想象。”说罢，他叹了口气，面朝窗外簌簌落下的白雪，喃喃自语：“一切本可以不这么难。本可以。”

康纳不置一词，将双臂抱在胸前，就像是即将成为鬼魅的宅子中的一个幻影。夜晚，当你无声地亲吻他紧锁的眉头，品尝他唇间静默的忧愁，抚摸那些凸凹不平的伤疤、残酷的搏斗生涯形成的硬茧，聆听命定发生的背叛和两难抉择的痛苦，所有来自生命深处的吐息都变为悲叹。当你仰头露出脆弱的咽喉，手臂垂下床沿，你觉得自己仿佛在历史的血池中打捞他的名字。康纳或者拉顿哈给顿，和你们必须历经的一切一样残暴又温柔，终将同所有疼痛、快乐和希冀一起被更宏大的、更堂皇的叙述掩盖和忘记。在让世间万物都变得寂静的风雪中，似有少年和孩童的恸哭。

第二天，暴雪渐小，你依次拜访家园中的铁匠、木匠和裁缝，确保他们完全理解你新提供的图纸，然后和师父一起准备回到波士顿。康纳要继续照看阿基里斯，无法与你们同行。他站在马厩前看着你，一动不动，肩头落满新雪。你走上前，把雪花从他身上拂去。

“你的战争还在继续。你可能打赢每一场仗，却输掉别的什么。但你只需要知道，不论成败，波士顿的某个地方都有人等你回去。”你对他说，垂下眼睛盯着他长袍前襟的一粒纽扣，“没什么大不了的，我们都会失败。人人可享的平等和自由从来都是奢侈品，毕竟——”

“……毕竟时机未到。”他悄声说。

“是的，时机未到。”你点头。

他递上一件厚实的羊毛斗篷，目送你和你的师父骑上马，踏雪而去。马蹄在冻土上奔跑的声响格外清脆，寒风凛冽地切割着你的脸颊。林木间冰碴飞溅，如同被这个时代碾碎的生灵。你没有回头看你的爱人，因为你知道，只要继续前行，就一定能再次与他相见。

Fin

2020-01


End file.
